This invention relates generally to strapping switches, and more particularly concerns manually selectively set switches useful on circuit boards.
In telephone as well as other circuits it is necessary to provide reliable, inexpensive means to manually switch between solder or other leads on circuit boards, such leads being connected with components such as attenuator pads, build-out networks, etc. Such switches must be capable of low-cost mass production and ease of mounting on PC boards.
Problems associated with prior switches of this nature included excessive time and labor involved in handling separate switch parts; disruption of solder by the movable switch element, causing bridging of split pads; damaging cutting of the solder and pad by the movable element; excessive time involved during testing to repair bridge pads, and the cost of replacing fully assembled boards. To my knowledge, no way was known, prior to the present invention, to solve all of these problems in the simple and effective manner as described herein.